A face of many
by aerie50
Summary: A murder at Hiten Univeristy has brought former detective Aoshi Shinomori back into a job he thought he left for good. A simple case of murder tuns into chaos causing Aoshi to reconsider his choices. Accompanied by a determined Misao Makimachi, together they learn some things are never what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to check out my story. I had this story locked up in my head for awhile so I'm finally getting around to writing it. I really love Misao and Aoshi as a couple and I thought it would be cool to see them in modern time together. If you are a follower of mine, I'm sure you have noticed that my name has changed from Oreo-girl to aerie50. Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I own no rights to pretear.

Chapter 1

A cool breeze danced across Aoshi Shinomori's face. He had woken up not too long ago but decided to rest a little before he fully got up and started his day.

He watched as his curtains danced as a gust of wind twirled the drapes at the entrance of his balcony. His room became a show of dancing shapes moving around in his room. The weather was breezy but cool with hints of warmth as the sun dashed in between clouds. These were the days that Aoshi cherished the most.

A feeling of peace surrounded him as he got up and headed towards his bathroom. A pair of dark brown almond eyes stared back at Aoshi as he look into his mirror. His chest was bare, exposing a fit physique with muscles tattooed with scars. Aoshi pushed back lingering memories and opened his mirror to retrieve his toothbrush.

Almost in an instance Aoshi felt something sharp and cold at the back of his neck. He froze, careful not to make a move.

"You disappoint me, detective."

Aoshi gave a small gasped as he recognized the voice. It was smug and deep. Aoshi couldn't believe it. It had been years since he heard that voice. Without any effort, he tilted his finger to close the mirror. A pair of dangerous narrow eyes bore into him.

"Saito" Aoshi whispered.

Saito chuckled as he pulled back his sword. "It's Fujita Goro now" he said flashing dangers eyes at Aoshi.

Aoshi regained his composure and headed back to his room. Saito pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Pulling on a ratty t-shirt, he took a seat on his bed as the feeling of uneasiness washed over him. He knew right then and there his peaceful life was about to change.

"The old Aoshi Shinomori would have never allowed me to get this close, but then again, I'm not talking to the old Aoshi Shinnomori, am I?"

"What do you want Saito?" Aoshi asked a little annoyed. Saito chuckled and threw a newspaper before his feet. It was today's newspaper. The front hit line wasn't something new to Aoshi. Everyone in Japan knew of the manic who was causing trouble all over Japan.

His name was Shishio Makoto. He was a fanatic and believed that Japan should go back to its past glory, a time when everyone was ambitious and had many view and beliefs for Japan. He wanted to start back to Bakumatsu war. He was insane.

"As you're well aware of this Aoshi, I know you are also aware that this man has earned himself a fan club. Japan is having trouble pinpointing Shishio's whereabouts with his followers creating diversions in different cities to throw us off."

Aoshi looked unbothered at the information.

"I'm no longer a detective" Aoshi said flatly. "Now, get out of my house."

Saito sneered as he drew his sword.

"Before the meji era it was common for police man to use their swords. Even the weak had an idea of how to use a sword. Would you like me to show you an attack the great Shinsengumi used? I promise you won't be disappointed."

Aoshi stood unbothered as Saito stood in his stance. He chuckled and put his sword away and replaced it with a gun. "Of course, mankind today prefers this" he said with disgust. "The art of swordsmanship is dead, and so are you Aoshi Shinsengumi. The once great detective of Japan.

"Anyway" Saito said lighting another cigarette. "I never expected you to say yes, I just had to see if the rumors were true."

He left, leaving Aoshi to his thoughts and newspaper that seemed to open feelings he thought he destroyed a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Misao Makimachi yarned loudly as she sat on a coach. Her usually playful green eyes looked tired and fought to stay open. She was sitting in a waiting room to see her counselor. It was almost two months since Misao started to see a counselor. It was a little weird for her to tell everything to someone she barely knew but her counselor made her feel so comfortable.<p>

"Misao" called a soft voice. Misao peeped up as she heard the familiar voice. With a small but friendly grin Misao headed towards her counselors office.

"Why Misao, you cut your hair" observed her counselor as he closed the door behind them. He tilted his glasses up and nodded in agreement with his statement. Misao chuckled as his salt and pepper locks also shook in agreement.

"Yeah it was time for a new look, to go with the new me." Subconsciously Misao ran a hand through her hair. She had just cut her hair and now it was shoulder length. She felt a little weird not having her long braid but she needed something new. She had made so much progress with her life. She wanted that to show on the outside as well as the inside.

"I couldn't agree better, but today you seem not so much yourself. Anything the matter?"

Misao puffed out frustrated breath. She stretch out her legs on the couch she was sitting on and leaned back.

"Sorry Mr. Aynnah, I feel like I need a shrink right now. Ugh, I'm so bothered."

"Ah, I see." Misao watched as he pulled out a notebook and began to write.

"It's my roommate again. She's driving me insane. I mean I know I have no right to judge anyone about their choice of men their dating or sleeping with, but I will judge them when they are affecting my sleep."

"Oh yes, they still oppose on your sleep?"

"Yeah" Misao said sitting up. "Like her manic boyfriend is always bringing her back wasted, almost every night. It's so weird. And they're always trying to fight with me about letting him stay in our room. I'm not leaving every night so they can…get it on" Misao exclaimed making hand gestures and rolling her eyes.

Misao chuckled. "I'm so glad I can be open with you Mr. Aynnah, but excuse that last part" she laughed. Her counselor gave a small laugh as he waved his hand.

"No worries Misao, I completely understand you. I can see why you would be so upset with everything. You have worked so hard to get back into school and get your degree. Your roommate should be more understanding and even help you."

"Well" Misao started with a sign. "We are not close. We barley talk."

"Completely understandable. From what you have told me, it seems like it's the boyfriend that causes her to act this way."

"Yeah I guess. I just haven't taken the time to get to know her. She didn't have this boyfriend in the beginning of the semester. In fact" Misao said as a thought came to her. "She was really depressed in the beginning of the semester. I think she got a boyfriend just to ease her pain or whatever she has been going through."

"Misao you have also gone through a lot through your life. You're very familiar with pain and suffering."

Misao nodded solemnly.

"I say this Misao because I think you should use your struggles that you overcome as a tool to help you help others. Your roommate, um…what is her name by the way?"

"Oh, Misao said with a laugh. "Wow I talk to you so much about her I should have told you her name, maybe you can talk to her, but her name is Kaoru Kamiya."

Her counselor nodded as he wrote her name out then paused suddenly. Misao watched her counselor face turn blank as it turned to look up at her.

Misao felt a wave of awkwardness sweep through the room. Misao hated awkward silence and did what she always did when things got weird for her.

"Yeah so I guess I should get to know her more and try to figure out what's going on with her."

Her counselor made no indication of whether he heard Misao or not. He simply worked over to his computer and begun to use it.

"Do you know her" Misao asked still a little baffled by his odd behavior.

"Kenshin" he whispered as his eyes locked onto his screen.

"Who?"

As if coming out of a trance her counselor gave a smile that usually made Misao feel at ease, but sent shivers up her spine. Noticing her discomfort his expression became friendlier.

"Apologies Misao, like yourself I have a few matters I need to deal with. They suddenly just emerged in mind and I had to solve this matter before I forgot about it.

"Ok."

"Anyway" he said standing up. "I'm afraid our session will have to end a little early today. Please talk with the receptionist to schedule a new time."

"Um, ok but, oh ok" Misao nodded and proceeded to head out the door.

"Misao wait." Her counselor approached her and handed her a card.

"Please tell Kaoru that she can find comfort here. We are here to help everyone.'

"Ok."

"Don't forget Misao." For some reason Misao almost thought his words sounded like a threat. She shook her head as she headed to her car.

"_Don't be silly Misao. He's probably having a sucky day too. Besides, he's the nicest and most understanding person you have met in awhile."_

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by and Misao was relieved that her roommate had decided to stay with her boyfriend Enishi for awhile. She was finally having the peace she needed and deserved. She could focus more on her studies and have clear thoughts.<p>

Misao was having lunch at a food court inside one of the many school centers her University had.

"_Hiten University" Misao thought peacefully. "I can't believe I made it here."_

Misao munched happily on her sandwich.

"Um, Misao" said a small voice from behind her. Misao turned around and smiled.

"Tsubame, hey girl!" Tsubame chuckled lightly as she watched food fly out of Misao's mouth. Some things were changed, but Misao just couldn't mange etiquette so easily.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course Tsubame, and I told you to stop asking just have a seat."

"Ok" Tsubame said with a small smile. Misao had met Tsubame a few weeks ago in the same food court. Tsubame looked lost and unsure of just about everything. Misao knew right away that she was a freshman, and that she was undeniable shy. She invited her to sit with her and they had developed a pretty good relationship.

"Oh and thank you so much for helping me find the post office. This school is so big. I can barely remember where my dorm is."

"Don't mention it. I know what it feels like to be a freshman all confused and unsure about everything, hell I'm still a little like that."

They both laughed. A comfortable silence fell between them. Misao munched away until something at the corner of her eyes caught her attention.

Misao was never the type of girl to gawk at a guy or even give a guy the time of day but the food dropping out of her mouth was telling her something else.

"Misao what are you looking at. Oh, Aoshi san."

The man must have heard his name because he turned around in their direction. Misao suddenly found it hard to breath. He had beautiful dark eyes encased around almond shape lids. His cheek bones were fine and seemed to shape his face causing him to appear serious but very handsome.

Misao watched as he gave Tsubame a small wave then paid for his meal and headed towards their table.

Quickly Misao swallowed her food in one gulped causing her to chock a bit.

"Oh Misao, are you ok."

Ignoring her, Misao quickly combed a hand through her hair but stopped once she heard a smooth voice.

"Tsubame, we keep running into each other."

Misao froze and allowed her eyes to ascend up his tall and very fit body. His bangs hung loose covering his eyes but Misao could still see them. They were beautiful. They lit up his features . Misao had never seen a more handsome man in her life.

"Yeah I know" she smiled blushing slightly. "Oh I'm sorry, this is my friend Misao Makimachi . Misao, this is Aoshi San."

"I told you Tsubame, call me Aoshi" He then turned his gaze towards Misao. She couldn't stop the blush that was slowly creeping on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Misao."

"Yeah, same here."

"Tsubame I'm sorry I can't stay for long" he said lifting up his to go bag. "I need to head to the registers office. I'll see you around."

He gave them both a nod and headed towards the exit.

Misao stared after him.

"Why are you staring after him" Tsubame asked looking at Misao sideways.

"Huh oh uh well" Misao stammered trying desperately to justify her actions without telling the truth.

"He's so tall, anyway how do you know him?" Misao asked then smirked. "Don't tell me you like this man Tsubame, what about Yahiko."

Tsubame blushed and threw her hand up defensibly. "Oh no, Misao you're mistaken. Aoshi San helped me find a few of my classes when I got lost. I run into him every once in awhile. He's very kind.

"_And hot"_ Misao thought remembering his tall fit body and chiseled face.

"And Yahiko" Tsubame said a little sad. "I care a lot about him. He needs help."

Misao shook her head in agreement. Yahiko was a street kid that recently got a part time job at the Akabeko thanks to Tsubame, but he still somehow managed to get in and out of trouble.

Misao pulled out the card her counselor gave to her.

"Here take this. I was supposed to give this to my roommate but I think you can benefit from seeing my counselor too."

"Misao I didn't know you see a counselor."

Misao shrugged as she got her things together. "Girl I was in and out of trouble like Yahiko but I've changed a lot. I want a better life so I have people in my life that make sure I'm on the right path. I'm not giving this for you, though I think my counselor could really help you with your confidence."

"Anyway" she said standing up. "My counselor can help you sort out your problems with Yahiko. I'm worried about you. I don't want that little punk to ruin your life, but maybe seeing a counselor can give you some insight on how to save his."

Tsubame looked touched. "Oh thank you Misao! I'm so glad I met you. You're really helpful."

"Humph, yeah you're welcome, just don't get too mushy ok" She said jokingly. She waved and headed towards the exit.

As she pulled back the door, Kaoru stumbled past her and almost fell to the ground. Misao covered her mouth as the stench of alcohol hit her nostrils. Misao noticed she was wearing the same clothes she had on the night before.

"Kaoru what are you doing?"

Kaoru looked up into Misao eyes and Misao shook her head. She was a mess. Her hair hadn't been combed. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her once pale face was covered in dirt. She looked like a beggar.

Her tear stained face began to tremble as looked away from Misao.

"I don't know anymore."

"Well I know someone who might." Misao grabbed Kaoru's hand and stated to lead her down the street. Her counselor's office wasn't too far. Misao had had enough. Not only did she have a test she needed to study for, but she also had a paper she didn't even begin to start. It was going to be a long night and Misao was fed up with everything.

"I should have waited for him" Kaoru muttered.

"Who Enshi?" Misao asked in disbelief. "Kaoru forget him and get your life together. He's ruining it. Can't you see that?" Misao gave Kaoru's shoulder a shake.

"Not Enshi, he's just here."

"What? That doesn't make sense Kaoru."

Kaoru began to weep and Misao sighed with frustration. This was the first time Kaoru had been open with her and she was really starting to regret getting involved in her life, but Kaoru was interring with hers, and that wasn't going to stand.

Misao pulled her friend into the office and shoved Kaoru in a chair. Her phone began to ring and Misao groaned in realization. It was time for her to meet up with her study group.

"Kaoru you are not to move until you see Mr. Aynnah ok. Don't step back into our room till you talk to someone, got that missy."

Kaoru looked distraught but managed to nod her head.

"Good, I gotta go. See you and a few hours."

* * *

><p>Misao dragged her bag up the stairs and headed towards her dorm room. It was almost midnight and Misao was beat. She decided to spend the rest of her day studying and writing her paper. She spent her day at the library.<p>

She thought by this time Kaoru and Enshi, if they did meet up, had finished what they needed to do. She wasn't expecting to find her door smashed in.

Misao wondered where her R.A was but shrugged. They never cared or really helped with their situations so it really didn't matter.

Misao found Enshi pacing back and forth. She rolled her eyes. She really didn't have time for this.

"Misao, where is Kaoru?" Enshi asked the moment he noticed her presence. His voice was laced with fear. He looked anxious as his glasses slid down his nose, reveling worried grey eyes.

Misao threw her bag on her bed and put her hands on her hips. She was worn out and tired, but she had been waiting months to tell Enshi off.

"Let's talk about my freaking door you manic. Like what the hell! Who does that?"

Enshi ran a hand through his grey hair and bit his lip. "I'm sorry Misao. I really am but-."

"But nothing Enshi! I'm tired of all this nonsense, and all your bullshit. And you're not sorry, if you were really sorry you would leave Kaoru the hell alone, and stop breaking into my room. This is like the third time. I'm going to report you guys."

"No, please don't" Enshi said putting up his hands. "Kaoru can get expelled. Please Misao, she really needs help."

"No, she just needs to stay away from you" Misao countered. "She always drunk. She's a freaking alcoholic because of you."

Enshi shook his head. Misao didn't understand but for some reason Enshi really looked worried and concerned, almost like he really cared about Kaoru.

"You got it all wrong Misao. Kaoru has been like this before I started to date her. I just stood by her and watched.'

"Just liked you planned, huh Enishi" she snared. "You get what you want from her then let her spiral out of control."

"It's not like that, gosh everything is going so wrong" he said grabbing his hair. "She's not suppose to get hurt, only him."

"Him" Misao repeated. "You mean her other boyfriend or something?"

"What will my sister think of me now" Enshi stated ignoring Misao.

"Enshi what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Enshi" called a small voice from the door.

Kaoru stood at the door rocking back and forth. Her eyes were misty and blood shot. Misao shook her head.

Without a word she grabbed a pillow and blanket. She shoved past Kaoru and headed towards the lounged. She was angry but mostly disappointed. She thought if Kaoru could speak to her counselor maybe he could help her, give her some direction. The simple fact that Kaoru went along with Misao gave her hope that some part in her wanted to change.

"_I guess I can't expect everyone to want to change" Misao thought sadly. "I just hope this doesn't ruin her life or take it._

Misao collapsed into a nearby coach and drifted off to sleep.

**First chapter is complete and im very happy with the turn out. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! Your opinion really means a lot to me. **

**Till the next chapter!**

**aerie50 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, so sorry to post so late. I didn't have enough time to edit on time but this chapter will not disappoint. I've noticed that I can't view my story on the Rurouni Kenshin fan page. How are you all viewing my story? I've sent dozen of emails to fanfiction about my problem, but they have yet to fix it or reply to me. Does anyone know what I can do? Should I open up a new account? If you can help please let me know. Thanks and enjoy!**

**p.s I noticed in my last chapter I wrote pretear for my disclaimer. That's another anime I write for haha**

Disclaimer: No rights to Rurouni Kenshin or Pretear

Chapter 2

Misao squirmed under her blanket as she desperately fought to find a more comfortable position. She was in and out of sleep. The couch she was sleeping on was very comfortable, and with the traffic of her fellow floor mates coming in and out of their hallway and through the lounge, it was almost impossible to sleep.

With as much frustration she could mange with her lack of sleep, Misao sighed and tossed her blanket into the air. It dramatically landed back on her covered her face.

"Misao" called a voice. Misao turned around to see her R.A staring at her in confusion.

"I thought you normally have class around this time, and why are you sleeping out here hun?"

Misao looked puzzled as she searched for her phone. The sun was out shinning high and confusing her even more.

"Lucy what time is it? I think I left my phone in my room. Ugh, where are my keys!"

"Misao all you have to do is fill out a form to get a new roommate and explain in full details why you want the change. Trust me; I think everyone on this floor would be happy to get rid of Kaoru and her boy friend."

"Oh, and its ten twelve."

Misao shrugged as she started to fold up her blanket. "I think I will do just that."

Suddenly a look of horror crept on her face. Her class started at ten o'clock.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she madly scoped up her belongings and ran down the hall to her room. She began to bang madly on her door but to no avail, Kaoru did not open it.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Come on! Open this damn door! KAORU!"

"Chill Misao, I'll open it." Misao once again grabbed her things as her now bothered R.A opened the door.

"I can't chill! Today is ex- ahhh." Misao cut herself off as she ran into the room too quickly and crashed to the floor. Misao winced as she desperately tried to get up. She had studied long and heard for her exam and she couldn't miss it.

"Oh Misao, are you alright" exclaimed her R.A as she ran up to her then all of a sudden she stopped and gave a small shriek.

"Oh my gosh! Kaoru!"

Misao turned her attention to the desk she had crashed next to. Kaoru was at her desk but her body was slumped over it and her arms were dangling at their sides. Her face laid flat on the table with her hair covering her entire face.

Misao lifted herself up and headed towards her bed.

"Relax; she's just passed out from drinking too much. Trust me, she does this all the time."

Her R.A didn't look convinced and approached Kaoru calling her name softly.

"Hey" Misao called out stuffing her bag with books quickly. "Don't forget to get me the information for a roommate change. I'm sick of this bullshit."

"Yeah, sure" Lucy said uneasy still standing over Kaoru. Misao thought she looked a little scared to be so near Kaoru, almost like she was expecting her to be…dead.

Misao felt her stomach drop. A sick relation entered into her thoughts. She hadn't heard any signs of breathing from Kaoru.

"_No...she can't be…"_

Without thinking Misao walked over to Kaoru. She gently shook Kaoru but somehow Kaoru slipped into the floor.

"Ahhhhh" her roommate shrieked. In an instance Lucy was out their room and screaming down their hall.

White blank eyes stared up at Misao from the floor. Shaking, Misao took a few steps back and then collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Aoshi poured a cup of coffee and sip it without adding sugar or milk. He liked his coffee black, strong and bitter.<p>

Aoshi scoffed lightly. Although his life at the moment was peaceful, excluding the incident with Satio, his emotions and feelings that he kept locked up inside reflected in his taste of coffee. With a shrug of indifference, Aoshi headed to his desk.

Aoshi had an excellent job. He was a computer alliance engineer at a whether small yet successful company. His most recent job was working for Hitin University Their main computer database had crashed some weeks ago. Some believed it was due to Shishio and his plot to hack into the computers of students to try to convince them to join his case. It was madness.

Aoshi tried his best to not think about that, but Shishio and his diabolic plan was taking Japan by the throat.

"I need to focus on my life now, and not this" he thought solemnly. "I gave up being a detective long ago and I refuse to go back."

He deicide that he would clock in early to begin work, anything to clear his mind. Aoshi noticed that he left his binder with a detailed layout for his task of the day in his car. He left to receive it.

It was Monday so most students were already back from their weekend and parking space was scarce. The University had provided him a sticker so he could park with the administration, but some conference was held today so he wasn't able to find a good spot causing him to park near a dorm. He didn't mind the walk. It was a nice sunny day.

Aoshi was so caught up taking in the day he barely noticed the police car that passed him, or the second one. It was a huge University with a big football based support. Wild parties, suicides, and police officers were a norm here.

He did however noticed the policemen who were blocking his way as well as a crowd of curious students.

"Aoshi San" called a voice. Tsubame ran over to him with a look of worry.

"Do you know what's going on' she asked looking more worried by the minute.

"I was going to ask you the same. I don't believe I have seen so many police officers here."

"They won't allow any students to pass by, and they won't allow any students from Dorm Rurouni pass by either."

Aoshi watched as a few hound dogs were hoping out of a car and getting ready for duty. Whatever was going on, Aoshi knew it was serious.

"Misao lives there."

Aoshi ears perched up at the name. It sounded so familiar and it sent him a strange feeling. Almost as if he had a good encounter with the person who the name belonged to. Then it hit him. She was the girl who was sitting with Tsubame that day in the café.

Aoshi noticed her immediately, only because he didn't like how he was immediately attractive to her. He had seen many beautiful women, and had been with plenty, though never serious, but he was attracted to Misao in another way. It made him feel weird and he tried to not think about it. He was pretty sure he wouldn't run into her anyway.

"Im worried Aoshi san. I have a bad feeling."

Aoshi gently placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder. She managed to smile but not before she noticed a man close to her.

Saito Hajime smiled at the two.

"Not to worry, the Tokyo police department has everything under control. Right, detective Shinomori?"

Satio announced his name a little loudly causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Detective" she repeated in confusion. Understanding the situation completely, Aoshi headed off with Satio behind.

"Don't worry Tsubame" he called back. "The situation is being handled.

"You shouldn't lie Aoshi" Satio announced as soon as they were away from the crowd. "You could hurt her, but then again you have a nasty habit of doing that to people."

Aoshi fought to punch a hole into the car beside him. They were at parking lot at the back of dining hall. Aoshi knew the moment he heard Satio what he was trying to pull and he wasn't going to stand for it.

Satio looked amused as his narrow eyes scanned Aoshi.

"No questions, detective."

Aoshi scoffed. "You and I both know my answer. No need to even open my mouth."

Saito chuckled and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Actually Shinomori, I'm not here to harass you. I think you are worthless and lack that spirit you were once famous for."

"Then why did you bring me here. You think this is a game?"

"No" he said as his narrow eyes became dangerous. Exhaling smoke, Satio almost resemble a wolf.

"It's a murder."

Aoshi's surprised expression amused Satio. A pair of footsteps sounded as someone approached the two. Satio made no movement causing Aoshi to believe someone was meeting them there.

"It's been too long Shinomori."

The voice said everything that Aoshi didn't want to hear. It brought back memories he didn't want to face, and feeling he wanted to stay buried.

"Okina" Aoshi said bitterly. Okina was dressed in simple slacks and a write bottom down shirt with a red tie. He nodded at Satio. Satio puffed out one exaggerated blow and headed back towards the crowd.

"I'm sorry-."

"Let's not have our reunion started with lies Okina. What the hell do you want from me?"

Aoshi was struggling to control his anger but he felt betrayed and trapped. His peaceful life was undoubtedly over.

"I'm not here about Shishio per say" Okina started. "But this murder will for sure have an effect on what's going on in Tokyo."

Aoshi listened tentatively. Not saying a word.

"So many people have joined his cause, its madness. Unbelievable even. How could so many people follow that crazy man? How could so many people here at this University follow him?"

Aoshi remembered the crash of the network, the reason why he was here in the first place. The situation was taking over him as a whole.

"Do you have evidence that there is a connection with Shishio and this murder?"

"Not as of yet. That's why I need your help Aoshi. All leads are pointing to a man named Enishi Yukishiro. He was the boyfriend of the slain girl."

Okina pulled out large envelope carrying information about Enishi. "His credit card statement shows that he just purchased a handful of plane tickets under different alias. About three to be exact. I need you to use everything we have on him. His behavior, his course work, and his rocky relationship to track him down before he gets on a flight."

Okina handed an envelope to Aoshi who didn't immediately take it. Okina sighed heavily. "Aoshi we need this done quickly. I'm not asking you to do this for me."

"I couldn't imagine who I would be doing this for."

"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

Aoshi felt like he had been slapped. He couldn't help his mouth from hanging open lightly.

"What?"

"Yes Aoshi. Kaoru Kamiya was murdered. Himura's ex fiancée."

A loud siren was sounded causing Misao to tense up greatly. Her ears were very sensitive and the loud noise was making it worse. She was relieved when the noise was silenced, well at least that noise.

Misao steadied an ice pack on the side of her head as she watched the chatter and bewilderment of her fellow dorm mates and the noise of the many police officers that stood and walked around.

Misao was sitting in the back of an ambulance parked closed to her dorm entrance. The doors were opened so she sat on the floor where her legs dangled above the ground.

She winced as she once again tried to steady her ice pack. She didn't realize she had fainted until she woke up in the arms of a paramedic. Everything was a blur and nothing was coming to her until it suddenly did and Misao felt like she was going to faint again.

Kaoru was dead. Her roommate. Someone she had shared a living space with. Someone she had argued and fought with hours ago, not even a full twenty hours ago, someone who she didn't consider a friend, but still felt pain like she had lost one.

"She's really gone. I just can't believe it."

"It was Enishi" Misao heard a voice declare.

Misao spotted her R.A walking around in circles as a policeman tried to calm her down. She looked crazed and her eyes were big. "I-I never, ev-ever seen a dead person! Oh my gosh! I touched her!"

Misao rolled her eyes. She could always count on Nancy for the dramatics, but Misao couldn't ignore what her R.A was saying. Enishi had killed Kaoru.

The thought perplexed Misao. Sure Enishi and Kaoru's relationship was as rocky as a boat about to sink to its death, but Enishi didn't seem like a killer.

Misao chuckled at that thought. _"I guess I know what killers are now huh."_

The thought continued to bug her, and until the detectives were done in her room with Kaoru's body, she would never know what really killed her roommate.

"Misao Makimachi I presume" declared a voce directly in front of her. Misao gazed up at a tall man with a friendly face. "I'm detective Goro Fujita. I have some questions for you."

He continued smiling but Misao felt a little uneasy about him. His eyes looked like they belonged to someone else and not the friendly face that stood before her. They were narrow and dangerous. Like a wolf.

"Ok" she answered uneasily. "But I already told the police everything I knew. I'm just her roommate."

Misao stopped and lowered her head. "Or was."

"Oh yes. You have been very corruptive, however it seems that another incident has arose and I would like you to answer a few of my questions."

"Another incident?"

"Yes, but I would like for you to come down to headquarters. It's a little too chaotic here."

Misao and Detective Fujita watched as Nancy and a few more students were causing a scene. Some students were even crying while others were trying to sneak back into their dorm to get a look of Kaoru's lifeless body.

"Shall we" he said extending a hand for Misao. "I hope your injury won't be a problem."

"No, its fine. Let's go. I want to help as much as possible."

Misao followed Detective Fujita to his car. About close to an hour later, they arrived to Headquarters. The place was filled with cops and criminals.

"Bring back Japan's glory!" shouted a man dressed in futile custom.

"Lord Shishio is the only way!" cried another. They were hushed immediately as a few police officers led them away. Misao had almost forgotten that there was a crazy man trying to take Japan back in time. It seemed more chaotic here as well. She was happy when they went straight to his office and he closed the door behind them, silencing the noise.

Detective Fujita took a seat from across from Misao and lit a cigarette. Slowly Misao noticed that his friendly face was gone. Almost like it was a disguise. He didn't seem angry but Misao felt uneasy and a bit terrified to be so close to him.

"Misao Makimachi" he said as he blew a cloud of smoke in Misao direction. Misao coughed and instantly she became agitated. Something was off.

"Misao lets play a game. I'll show you something then I want you to tell me something. Anything that's related, or should I say, anything related to you and this thing. Ok."

Misao trembled slightly. She had no idea what was going on here.

"What going on? Is this about Kaoru?"

Goro pulled a small bag out and threw it on his desk in front of Misao. Misao squinted her eyes to look at it more closely. Something that was shaped like a triangle was in the plastic bag.

"What the hell is th-" Misao suddenly froze. She felt like a ton of bricks had been dumped on her.

"Say it" Fujita urged with a dangerous smile.

"Opium" Misao muttered half believing what was coming out her mouth. The room seemed like it was spinning with narrow eyes watching her every move. Misao's head began to throb and she wished she had another ice pack.

"Where did you get this" she managed to ask.

"You tell me. Where can I get opium from?"

Misao steadied her aching head. "Why are you asking me this? Wait, d-did you find this with Kaoru?"

The detective looked annoyed. As if he had anticipated the conversation to go in another direction.

He placed a folder in front of her.

Misao shook her head. "What is this?"

"I think you and I both now what this is."

"How dare you!" Misao shouted. "My record is clean. Get this out of my face!"

Angrily, Misao threw the folder to the ground. A picture slipped out and landed close to Misao. She gasped as she covered her mouth.

A black and white picture of a girl about Misao's age laid next to her. The girl was obvious on a table at an morgue and a sheet covered her torso but left her face exposed.

"She almost looks like Kaoru. Don't you think?"

"You bastard! Why are you doing this? My record is cleaned! I haven't done anything."

"You mean cleared, but your record will never be clean."

Misao blinked back tears. She had no idea that a file was still kept on her. A few years had passed and she gave up selling opium with her gang.

"If I truly believed that you were cable of starting up the opium drug ring by yourself, I would have had you killed already. I want you to tell me who is up and selling opium again."

Satio snickered. "Maybe you didn't snitch on everybody."

Misao shook her head in disbelief as she began to lose the battle with her tears that burned to fall.

"No one is left. Everyone is in jail or dead! Maybe, maybe Sanosuke is sending orders from jail! I don't know. I haven't been in touch with anymore! That was part of my deal."

He chuckled. "You still think your ex is still locked up in prison. It seems like you haven't been in touch with anybody."

"W-what?" Misao stammered.

"_Sano isn't in jail? Did he break out?"_

"It looks like you are in the clear for right now Misao. Now get out" he said flatly already getting his self ready for his next assignment.

"No" Misao said standing her ground. "What incident that happened that could cause you to question me about opium? And who did you get this? Did you find it on Kaoru?"

Goro looked annoyed. He waved a hand in the air. "That doesn't concern you. I just wanted to make sure you were still on your path to redemption or whatever your doing."

"But" Misao started.

"Unless you want to go to jail for this, I'm sure your ex would love to hear that you were sent to prison. Though, Im not too sure a snitch would do well there."

Misao stormed out his office and headed out the doors. She waited till she found an empty alleyway before she broke down in tears.

She was consumed with so much emotion both past and present. It was too much for her. The only thing she could truly focus on was Kaoru. Misao wasn't stupid. Incidents don't appear out of nowhere, especially ones that don't exist.

She wasn't quite sure, but she knew he was covering up something but still wanted to solve whatever was going on involving opium.

"Who could be selling opium" Misao thought loudly. "I took down my whole organization. No one would know how to make opium is alive."

Then a thought hit her. She had remembered her R.A accusing Enishi or killing Kaoru. Could he have possibly found someone to make opium and gave it to Kaoru. It didn't make sense. No one was alive who could make opium, no one.

**Thanks everyone for reading! A lot of things are going on and there is more to come. Please REVIEW! Means a lot to us writers! And if you can help me fix the problem with viewing my story on the main page of Rurouni Kenshin stories, please let me know! **

**I'm already working on chapter 3 so look up! **

**Till my next chapter,**

**aerie50**


End file.
